


明天为你送花来

by springLouis



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springLouis/pseuds/springLouis
Summary: 内含一句话的27X暗示，注意避雷
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 2





	明天为你送花来

1

第一束花出现在三天前。也可能四天，Squalo不太确定。专机二十分钟前刚降落到瓦利亚古宅的草坪上，交任务报告加上和老大互吼大概花掉十几分钟。所以准确来说，他踹开大门，踏入这间离开了小半个月的办公室才不到三分钟。

没来得及批完的报告原封不动地垒在办公桌中央，像一座等待征服的悬崖，崖下是玫瑰叠起的浪花。花瓣一半盛开一半枯萎，显然粗心的属下忘记把它放进花瓶里——这并不是问题，鲨鱼队长的办公室里也只有酒杯没有花瓶。问题只有一个，为什么会有花出现在这里。

Squalo皱起眉头。无论瓦利亚的作战队长有多厌烦社交，西西里的剑帝阁下都少不了收到倾慕者和拉拢者们的殷勤示好。但那些昂贵的礼物从来近不了他身，历经鲨鱼咆哮的下属都知道该怎么处理它们。

贴身属下战战兢兢揣摩他的脸色，小声请示是否需要调查出入人员记录。鲛捻起一片花瓣，嗤了个鼻音，挥手把人打发走。玫瑰的余香蜷在他掌心，微薄的水气犹如细丝，亲昵地绕过手指——相似的雨炎气息，恐怕就是那个大意的下属直接拿进来的原因。

除此以外，没有纸卡或者其它信息。玫瑰洁白无辜，鲛揉着花瓣，最后将它和脱掉的制服一起扔进了沙发里。

***

第一束花在Squalo回来的三天或者四天前送达，也就是他和山本在战场上爆发争吵的一周后。当然那全是山本武那个混蛋小鬼的错。鲛恨恨地想。

——特别支援的意思不是独自撤离，恕我不能接受你的命令，队长。

——我不会先离开的！抱歉，雨守对雨守，我们平级，你不能命令我。

——我不接受。反正你别想再一个人挡在这里，挡在我面前。

哪怕现在回想来起，鲨鱼都能被这固执的语调气到太阳穴一跳跳地疼。但这都比不上任务结束后，山本丢下报告直接走人更令他恼怒。青年人额头和左臂都缠着绷带，唇角微抿用公事公办的语气说任务完成合作愉快Squalo队长。银鲛一把将报告全扫到地上，连同没说出口的休假计划一起塞进垃圾箱。

收尾工作的三天里，他没收到任何彭格列雨守的消息，山本没回安全屋也没跟总部联络。彭格列现任首领特别心大地表示，阿武虽然也没跟我联系但他跟着你嘛我很放心。鲨鱼按掉全息通讯影像，揉着眉心将注意力拉回工作中，不再去想那个带伤的背影。

花香裹着雨炎的气息在制服上逗留了好几个小时，Squalo装作毫不在意，并且吼跑了所有试图对此发表意见的同事。当然他也不打算搭理那个掀起冷战的小混蛋，成年人要对自己的行为负责，而不是拿几朵花来卖乖。鲨鱼龇着牙，气鼓鼓地将半谢的玫瑰插进水瓶里。

2

第二支花悄悄地躲在总部送来的资料内。Squalo在枯燥的数据报表海洋里捞到了它。花花绿绿的广告单折成一朵皱巴巴的小玫瑰，鲛用两根手指头拎着，狞笑起来。也许他该在下次会议时把这蠢玩意连同文件一起扔到那群不专业的小鬼们脸上，管他会不会挑起内战。

垃圾小鬼。鲨鱼磨着牙。不确定是在骂隔壁擅长护短的小鬼首领，还是自己放任出来的那个幼稚鬼徒弟。

属下低头等待回应，鲛最想做的是连文件带花加人一起横扫出去。但雨的气息深藏在花心，明显得如同一个刻意讨好的媚眼。鲨鱼暴燥地抓了把流海，稍微犹豫，还是拆开花朵，将纸摊开铺平。

广告单上印着圣诞季新品套餐；铺满鱼子酱的细面和薄切鱼生色拉，搭配茴香利口酒，印刷鲜艳引人垂涎。鲛记得那家只放得下四张桌子的家庭餐馆，是山本武刚到巴勒莫时他们常去光顾的地方。一切刚开始的时候，那些疲惫的任务结束后的夜，不想回总部大宅的男孩像只迷路的孤燕徘徊在陌生城市。要是正好撞上鲨鱼有空，他会把人拎到这家小餐厅，要一杯牛奶和一份晚餐，盯着他吃完，再把人踢回去睡觉。蓝到发寒的夜色里，餐馆的灯光像染霜的雏菊。男孩埋头安静地吃东西，牛奶沫沾在嘴角，他随手一抹，半仰起脸冲鲛弯弯眼睛。雪白的领角上，血迹也像一个咧开口的笑。

Squalo从嗓子里不高兴地咕哝了一声，将广告纸翻过去，一幅简笔画跃然纸上；呲着尖牙的暴怒鲨鱼和一脸欢脱傻乎乎咬着鱼尾巴的星星眼小狗，表情过于惟妙惟肖以致于鲛觉得额头立即蹦出几根青筋来。他眯起眼睛盯着小狗和鲨鱼，金属手指捏得纸张沙沙的响。

混蛋小鬼！鲛面无表情地一口气签掉文件，顺手摺起广告单，一把塞进西装内袋里。

3

彭格列雨守缺席了本部一周两次的例行早午餐会。这个小道消息在内部流转了几小时后，最终由路斯利亚带进了瓦利亚的干部餐厅里。而鲨鱼只是无动于衷地吃冷掉的披萨，丝毫不打算满足同僚孔雀开屏般明显的好奇心。

“小武休假的话，都会给你做爱心午餐。”路斯一针见血地指出。“难道不是休假？但最近对面也不像有新任务啊？还是说……你们，吵架了？！”

“彭格列雨守又关我屁事！”鲛恶狠狠地咬着披萨，连同看起来像煤油般的黒咖啡一起吞下去，“喂喂喂少在我们地盘上提那边的事！老大不揍你，老子也揍你！！”

“所以你们就是吵架了。”

“喂听着，这叫教育不听话的徒弟！” Squalo面无表情地更正，将发硬的面团和过酸的咖啡统统倒进垃圾桶。“喂喂瓦利亚没钱了？为什么我们还在养这种连披萨都做不好的垃圾厨师？！“

只有你这么觉得。斯库酱你只是被小男友，嗯怎么说来着，宠坏了味觉而己。路斯嘻笑着调侃。银鲛假装没听见，气呼呼地一路直冲出餐厅。

小狗藏起尾巴让人找不到它的第五个工作日，本部依然风平浪静。即没有招贴寻犬启示也没有发表旷工报告，仿佛那就是一次普通的轮休假。另一栋古宅里的剑帝大人当然更不会有任何表示。鲨鱼队长特别忙，忙到咆哮的分贝都飙到了新高度，没人愿意在这种时候去触他霉头。

“鲨鱼先生可是好久没跟你的小朋友一起来这里吃饭了。”胖胖的家庭餐厅老板兼厨师往乳白色的酒液里添加冰块，放到小圆桌上，亲切询问，“怎么样，我们的新菜品还不错吧？”

鲛的尖牙正陷西西里披萨蓬松厚软的面饼中，奶酪和鱼肉的口感暂时驱赶了被你的小朋友这个词自动触发的暴燥。他大口咀嚼，仿佛真正的鲨鱼噬人，吞下食物后才模糊但友好地表示，细面和披萨都很好，茴香利口酒更是特别棒。

老板被夸得眉开眼笑，无论如何也不肯收取餐费。“啊对了，请稍等。”他说，从后厨抱出一瓶酒，“Squalo先生，这是你那位小友前几天留下的。他说你最近一定会来这里晚餐，嘱托我千万记得交给你。哈哈哈这是日本酒吧？那孩子可真是个有趣的人。”

充满东洋风情的瓶身上贴着靡丽的酒标——浮世绘美人半掩蛾眉，雪白的山茶花延着她衣袖盛开。鲛第一次见到这个图标还是七八前。那次决斗胜利后，他特递跑去那家小小的寿司店找小鬼显摆一番。夏末的深夜，店面早就关门了。被从睡梦里拖起来的小鬼倒是开开心心毫无怨言。他们悄悄溜到楼下，山本用仅剩的食材给他做了一顿还算丰盛的料理。鲛早在上一场庆祝宴里就喝得半醉，极浅的薄红这时才慢慢烧到眼尾，但他的眼睛出奇清亮，大笑的时候又仿佛有火一直燃在眼底。你喝醉了Squalo。刚上高中的男孩穿着狗狗睡衣无奈地说，却转身从柜子里抱出一瓶清酒。但我还是想敬你，为你的骄傲与胜利。

清澈透明的酒液看起来就像男孩的眼睛一样温和无害。Squalo至今不记得当时自己喝掉了多少杯。但他记得那个时候，男孩半趴在桌面上，支着下巴望向他微笑的神态。即使到了现在，鲛仍然觉得那个只抿了半口酒的小鬼才是醉得更厉害的，不然那蜜糖色的目光里，怎会有迷醉的涟漪，层层漾开。

“只是个会犯傻的小鬼。” Squalo咕噜了一句，感谢过餐厅老板，抱走了繁花美酒。

4

最后一朵玫瑰也开始枯萎了。干瘪的花瓣落在广告纸上，Squalo把它们和孤零零插在水瓶里的干枝一起装进垃圾袋。同时被销毁的还有冰箱里过期的牛奶和布丁，很好，山本武的罪名得再在添上浪费食物这一条。

离家出走的小鬼依然毫无音信。也没有烦人的花朵再从什么地方冒出来——倒不是说有人期待这个。鲛在办公室和训练场消耗了整个周末；推翻所有的战术报告、给每一名队员增加训练量、拒绝路斯利亚提供的安神茶，在青蛙王子围着他喧闹时一手一个将人提出去操练。终于，在周日的例会午餐前，把所有人都惹了一遍的鲨鱼被暴发的老大一枪轰出了大门，一同飞出来的还有他积攒了整年的休假报告单。

放松点。好同事路斯从二楼窗口探出头来挥手，用口型说，好好休息，要和小武玩得开心哦。

……一群不听人话的混蛋！

Squal气恼地将休假单揉成团，投进回收垃圾里。他穿过狭窄的客厅，去厨房寻找啤酒和罐头。燕子形状的冰箱贴粘着手写的每日食谱，日文混杂着潦草的意文单词——周日特别晚餐：豪华版奶汁海鲜杂烩饭+朗姆酒烤布蕾（给出差回来的鲨鲨～心）。山本的字迹如同他用刀的风格，孤峭凌厉又随心所欲，一颗爱心却画得像小朋友涂鸦般圆润可爱。Squalo瞅了一眼，使劲甩上冰箱门，带着速食午餐回到起居室。阴沉的午后，日光躲在窗帘缝隙间，暗淡得像道鬼影。屋子里莫明其妙地冷。鲨鱼心不在焉地喝着寡淡的啤酒，面包和罐头同样食之无味，他赌气般全部吃掉，抱起胳膊歪倒在沙发里，对着狗狗抱枕发呆生闷气。

他朦胧地睡着了一小会儿。梦里有两个山本武：一个眉眼冷淡用礼貌的语气说，不客气，Squalo队长，任务而已；另一个长着犬耳和毛绒绒的大尾巴，满脸小红晕喊着Squalooooo扑过来抱人。两个山本又融合成一个，黑发青年像只孤狼，却会用湿漉漉的眼神凝望他。“Squ……”年轻人低叹，俯身舔吻他的脖颈，将尾音和汗水一起吞进喉咙里。

Squalo深喘着惊醒，背脊上起一层薄薄的汗意。他干咽了一下，撩开流海，翻身坐起。暮色已占据了每个角落，旧时钟滴嗒轻响。窗外雨声淅沥，窸窸窣窣，像某种动物用爪子不断刮过。鲛悄无声息地站起来，疾速接近窗户，一把扯开窗帘。

一只雨犬正趴在窗上欢快地扑腾。看见鲛的脸，狗狗努力摇尾巴，发出呜呜的叫声，把鼻尖贴到玻璃上。

“……喂你那个傻乎乎的主人呢？” Squalo叹了口气，打开窗子，雨犬兴高采烈地撞进他怀里，蹭了他一身雨水，“喂喂喂别舔脸！”小狗像它主人般一歪脑袋，低声叫唤，将下巴搁到鲛的掌心里轻蹭。“喂喂匣兵器可不是让你用来干这个的！” 鲛没好气地指责，仿佛那个不知躲在哪里的小鬼能听见似的。他揉了把无辜的信使，解下它脖子上像玲铛般挂着的USB。次郎舔舔他的手指，转身跃下窗台，飞快跑进雨幕里。

Squalo一点都不想再收到什么惊喜，但他还是去书房打开了电脑。雨犬带来的礼物里只有一个未命名视频文件，鲛低啧，觉得哪怕出现一段山本武穿着苏格兰短裙跳舞的影像，他都不会有丝毫惊讶。

然后他看到了花。

剑花。

盛大的剑意犹如实质，仿佛下一霎就能击透屏幕。鲛本能地微仰，颈后寒毛竖起。那道灿烂到绝艳的剑光像是在倾盆大雨中满天满地盛放的向日葵，肆无忌惮地癫狂张扬。不，那不是山本惯常的风格。鲛眯起眼睛，咬着舌尖。那是山本武与S Squalo剑意碰撞后炼化的新生。他攥紧五指，左腕铁骨又凉又热，像血在雪中烧的酷烈。

臭小子！Squalo深呼吸，近乎咬着牙赞叹。他当然记得这个剑式，他们一直尝试突破却始终差临门一脚。每次喂招时，山本都显得漫不经心，因此被他骂过无数次。年轻的剑客也不生气，只是说，别急，说不定什么时候就有灵感了。他不知道山本是什么时候完成了它，可能就是这几天里。鲛这么多天来首次真正大笑起来。

小鬼，看在这个礼物份上暂时原谅你了。他捏着金属手指，走到窗边，在细密的雨丝里畅快地仰起脸。

喂赶紧回来了！

他没等到那个年轻人回家。紧急联络电话在翌日午夜响起。

5

警报铃不断。

躺在血泊中的通讯器抖得像个癫痫病人。一只手抽搐着往前抓，满是血污的手指刚触到机身，便被黑色军靴一脚踩住，令人不安的“咔啦”一声后，哀嚎和剧喘回荡在这间废弃的仓库里。

“让我们都轻松点。”剑刃抵着下鄂骨，只剩一口气的佣兵被迫抬起脸，恐惧地望着眼前的银色恶魔，血不停地从下巴上滚落。Squalo缓慢地移动左腕，让剑尖一点点割开对方脖颈的皮肉。他的声音仿佛冻结的海水，“回答问题，我给你个痛快。”

“彭格列雨守在哪？”

***

“阿武留下的最后一个讯息是在米兰。”沢田说，壁炉里的木头哔剥轻响，火光在青涩未褪的眉眼间留下焦灼的影子，“十二个小时前。”

Squalo什么都没问。除非联合任务，不然守护者之间的行动都是独立的，而作为另一边的人，他甚至不应该独自出现在这里。古宅的书房像座华美的墓室，散发着几个世纪积聚起来的权利与鲜血的味道。历代首领的肖像悬挂在墙上，面无表情地俯视一代又一代新的继任者。黑胡桃木书桌与巨型画像将现任教父衬得更加文弱单薄，仿佛随时会被无处不在的古老阴影吞没，但他的声音从黑暗深处传来，始终清晰稳定得如同灯塔上的光。

“原本只是一个普通的接应任务。乌克兰籍生武学家，曾为东欧的几个家族连盟服务，想用手里的技术换个更稳妥的靠山。” 沢田语气平和，即便嘲讽也更像在自嘲，“安全，财富与人生价值。我接受前面两条，至于第三条，不，我不认为制造毁灭性生物兵器有什么人生价值。”

“显然有人跟你想法不同。”Squalo终于开口接了一句。

“真遗憾不是吗？”年轻的Don低叹，“也许是他的实验室助手泄露风声，也可能是他自己反悔顺手把我们卖了。” 沢田敛眉，“我不在乎疯狂科学家怎么作死，但阿武是我派出去的，”他肃声道：“我不能把他弄丢了。”

“喂你身边没人了？而且连这种小事都不能搞定的废物，我建议你早点丢掉。”

“合理使用资源。而且，要不是你来的那么快，也许我就信你嘴里的话了。”

“喂喂瓦利亚可不是你的部队。”

“协同作战文书我已经签发了，午餐前……应该送到你桌上。”沢田平稳的声线迟疑了一下，鲛假装没留意教父不小心滴咕出声的后半句只要他愿意中午之前起床看一眼。“不过我有个更好的提议，”褐发青年靠向椅背，对不属于他的雨守露出协商的笑意，“二代剑帝阁下，你愿意花一些私人时间去寻找失踪的徒弟吗？”

鲨鱼剜了眼瘦巴巴的狡猾兔子，“这笔帐我会跟那个臭小子讨。”

“当然，阿武欠你的，我才不管。”小教父大方地说，舒展眉头，“飞机在二号停机坪等你，一路顺风。”

引擎轰鸣，小型飞机像只大鸟，昂头扑向晦暗高空。Squalo沉着脸打开手边的资料，尽量不去想沢田眼底的忧虑——他们都清楚，在这行里，忽然失联意味着什么。

***

他在青灰的晨雨中踏入人去楼空的安全屋。一个简陋的单间，藏在中央车站附近一家披萨店的二楼。叛逃的前东欧家族生物学家本应在这里等待来接他的守护者。门开着，但没有被暴力破坏的痕迹。床单整洁得找不出一丝皱褶，烧水壶是干的，两只玻璃杯里挂着浅浅的水渍。鲛环顾干净的洗漱间，推开窗俯视狭窄的后巷；一个垃圾箱翻倒着，污水被拽出两道长长的痕迹。鲨鱼冷笑，随即更深地拧起皱眉头。

***

“幼儿园级的陷阱。”他刻薄地评价，剑风抽翻最后一名试图爬起来的打手。电音舞曲迷幻嘈杂，娇美的女声用罗马尼亚语吟唱。“杂碎家族的垃圾。”满地弹壳在横七竖八的帮派成员间滚动，血水倒映着疯狂闪动的灯光，Squalo抬脚踩过。“……没长进的蠢货，”他咬牙蹦出一句，迁怒地一把拖出瘫在吧台后的男子，冲这名地下酒吧的所有人露出尖牙笑了笑，“活该多吃点苦头！”

家族米兰站的干部准备好了搜寻预案，但鲛并不想借助本部资源给自己找徒弟。况且，比起磨磨蹭蹭的情报处，作战队长更相信直接了当的手段——掀翻老鼠们的聚会，把剑塞进他们嘴里，从血中掏出答案。

零星的线索指向一条被斩断的“运输通道”。鲛嫌恶地蹙眉，东欧黑帮往欧洲输送的人口生意泛滥猖狂，但彭格列向来不沾这个，沢田上任后更是不允许任何势力将境内作为贩卖链的中转港。肃清蛇头后，他们手里的偷渡通道也已一并废弃。那么——鲨鱼屈起被皮革包裹的手指，轻轻敲打卫星图像上的某处——是什么值得那些阴沟里垃圾翻越AlpiDolomitiche运送。

答案在三小时后清晰起来。在MadonnadiCampiglio，鲛追上了一小群撤退中的外籍佣兵。他们藏身的那间废弃滑雪仓库里，几页文件被压在来不及带走的设备下面，满脸惊惶的生物学家牵着他年幼的小女儿，另一张模糊的照片上，黑发青年的侧脸像洇开的墨渍。

“回答我。”Squalo再次说，抽回剑。他控制了力道与角度，只有少量鲜血从对方切开的伤口里流出，与地面潮湿的腥红混在一起。鲛的目光只在那张文件上驻留了瞬间，又重新回到最后一名活口脸上，“所以，叛逃是假的，真正的目标是一名彭格列的守护者？呵胃口可真不小。”

垂死的佣兵抽搐着，混乱地用母语喊了几句。鲛勉强辨认出“起飞。”“人质。”窗外是个晴天，雪峰在日照下犹如朝天的剑刃。“适合飞行的天气。”Squalo挥掉剑尖的血水，跨过尸身，在一堆乱七八糟的装备中穿巡，搜寻的视线停在他要找的东西上：“也适合滑雪。”

***

圣诞季的雪场，游客络绎不绝，其中不乏资深甚至职业级滑雪选手来训练玩乐。但酒馆老板兼高级滑雪教练Bufalino先生愿意用二十年的专业眼光发誓，他从未见过如此疾急的速度。那仿佛是一支利箭破空而至，Bufalino先生觉得自己都能听见空气被洞穿碎裂的声响。上帝。他用力眨眼，再定睛时，那道比雪光更灼目的银芒已经消失不见了。

我没喝多。后来他对吧台前的每位顾客吹嘘，我绝对看到了剑光，呃，还有鲨鱼。

***

雪粉激扬，犹如沙暴。

远处的日光正被松林的影子蚕食，而松林飞快地后退。雪板摩擦雪粒沙沙作响，Squalo压低重心，迅速滑过一段陡峭的狭坡，软雪仿佛一个无辜的陷进，他轻巧地坠下，又冲天腾起，银发卷起漫天白雪，紧随身侧的亚罗尾鳍一摆，将冰霜纷纷扫落。

一声燕啼。

急驰中的Squalo拧腰旋身，雪板反重力般调头转向，绕过张牙舞爪的松枝，冲下倾斜的低谷。鸟鸣越来越清晰，冰冷的空气里渗出雨水和焦油的气味。暮色泛起深红，黑烟懒洋洋地舔舐着夕烧，雨滴几乎在半空就凝成了冰珠，黑色的燕子抖落羽翼上的雪籽，盘旋清鸣。被相似雨炎气息剌激到的亚罗一昂头，划动侧鳍往前迎去。Squalo收住势头，慢慢减速滑入深谷。

武装直升机坠毁在雪里，受损的尾翼断了一半。火已经被夹杂着雪的雨水浇息了，烟雾正在散去，血与金属碎片在雪原中闪烁。

几名佣兵血肉模糊，但看起来还有微弱的呼吸。断裂的舱门像被劈过一样，矮胖的生物学家像一袋马铃薯似地从里面滚出来，趴在雪里又咳又喘。一声巨响，驾驶舱门终于完全脱落砸进雪堆，灰烬与白雪间，黑发青年一跃而出，

“完美着陆。”山本武语气轻快，要不是他正一手拽着飞行员的后领拖行，另一只胳膊紧紧护着一名幼童，简直就要原地鼓起掌来，“小次郎导航好厉害。” 雨燕低飞落到他肩头，轻啄衣服上的雪水与血水，又振翅飞起，迎上扑来的鲨鱼。山本半张着嘴瞧着玩成一团的飞燕与鲨鱼，骤然转头看向不远处满身霜雪的银鲛，“Squalo？！”他震惊又困惑地眨眼，“你怎么在这里？”他放下怀里的女孩，大步朝前跑去，“这也不是联合任务啊Squ你……”

他没说完。鲛迎面给了他一拳。不重，但伤上加伤还挺疼的。年轻人露出搞不清状况表情，像只委屈巴巴的小动物。“好吧，我也很高兴见到你，Squalo。”他说，揉了把可能肿了的脸颊。

Squalo一言不发，倏地伸手抓住山本手腕，力气大到能隔着衣物留下指印。山本的额头还有旧伤，眉骨裂了道口子，眼底布满血丝，颧骨上更是添了一片淤青，湿透的黑色大衣血味深重。年轻的剑士看起来疲倦又不解，但依然冲着他的导师展颜微笑，满目惊喜仿佛刚被白胡子老人砸了一车礼物。

“Squalo。”山本说，雪花绽在他漆黑的眼睫上，“这是什么新形式的圣诞礼物嘛？”

Squalo板着脸。他想把某个小混蛋揍进雪堆里，又或者大吼到雪崩将人埋起来算了。他仍紧攥着青年的腕骨，仿佛那样就能感觉脉搏的跳动。

“臭小鬼！”他终于开口，才发现嗓音吞了雪般的哑。“咦Squalo你感冒了？”山本低呼起来，握住鲨鱼的小臂，就要凑近了细瞧。鲛甚至懒得再给他个白眼。他一把扣住山本肩头，倾身一口咬上徒弟那张准备继续烦人的嘴。那里有个碍眼的伤口，像朵难看的，即将枯萎的花。

“喂臭小子，”他听见自己说，气息因为寒冷而颤抖，“你欠我的可不止一个解释。”

而后，冰凉的唇印在发烫的伤口上。

彩蛋

“叛逃是真的。”山本武说，解开衬衫纽扣。血还没有干透，和化开的雪混在一起，湿腻地黏住了肩头裂开的伤口，他用劲一拽，冲着悬挂在壁炉上的镜子龇牙咧嘴。

他的上司兼好友在镜像里微笑，神态宽慰得仿佛终于找到了家里走失多日的小狗。

“他大意了，被实验室里的眼线泄露了行踪。”山本喝了口水，接着说，“那些人用他的女儿威胁他继续开发武器。”他皱眉，语气间透出了凉意，“卑鄙但有效是不是？不过那些人也犯了个错，他们的胃口太大，在知道他联络过我们以后，甚至想着买一送一的带个守护者回去。”

“我看了米兰站的报告，安全屋里没有战斗痕迹。” 沢田合上文件夹，若有所思，“你，你们演了一出戏。”

“沉浸式游戏体验。”山本一边给额角贴医用胶布一边得意地笑，“虽然我不喜欢扮演俘虏，但偶尔玩一下也不错。”他收起玩笑，低声说，“他们把小姑娘藏起来了，要是不跟着过去，我怕他们会做出伤害她的事。时间仓促，我来不及联络当地分部，抱歉让你担心。”

“你做得很好，不必跟我道歉。” 沢田肯定地说，“不过，”他语峰一转，眼神越过山本肩头，好心提醒，“我觉得你欠别人一句道谢哦。”小首领看着露出无辜小狗表情的好友兼爱将，快乐地直接掐断了视讯。

镜面恢复。山本瞧着里面那个被淤伤装点得别样性感迷人的年轻人自得一笑，眼尾却捕捉到银色身影从镜子角落间闪过，“Squ~”他赶紧回身，也顾不得衣衫不整，利落跃过矮桌，单手一撑靠背，顺势滑进沙发里，“Squaloooooo~~”他黏糊糊地拖长尾音，毫无形象地拦腰抱住正一股脑往旅行袋里塞衣服的鲛。

“……喂放手。”

“不放。”

“松手，臭小子。次郎都不像你那么黏人！”Squalo恼怒地咆哮，一把拍开那双搭在他腰间的手，继续埋头整理行装。几秒钟的安静，那双指骨漂亮的手再次悄悄地从旁边伸来，飞快地将才放好的衣服一件件拎出。“喂你！”鲨鱼猛地扯上拉链，瞪着盘腿坐在地上捣乱的年轻人，“欠揍是吧？”

“Squalo还为上次的事生气吗？”山本问，缩回手，老实地放到膝上。有一瞬间，他看起来的确像一名甜心学生，让人想给他所有的赞美与牛奶糖。

“……我才没那么小气。”鲛回答，花了一小会儿才回忆起所谓的上次。那些战场上的争端，如同所有他们之间存在的分歧一样，最终会在负疚的歉意、甜蜜的爱语，狂热的性中暂时得到抚平。但他，他们都知道，那些无法调和的矛盾犹如暗礁，迟早会令船只避无可避。最安全的方法是离开这片海域，鲛自嘲地想，但似乎不信邪的舵手们宁愿粉身碎骨也不打算掉头逃离。

“Squalo。”山本似乎误解了鲛的沉默，他放软声线，“当时是我不好，至少不该在战场上跟你这个指挥官吵。”

“……行了，说了我没生那件事的气了。”

“那你在生哪件事的气？”

“……我没生气。”

“你有。”山本一指打包到一半的行李，“不然你不会才见我就要离开。”

Squalo抿起嘴。他确实没生气，或者说，没生山本的气。他只是懊恼自己居然忘了眼前的年轻人早已不是当年那个需要他一路赶去指点的懵懂少年。雏燕的羽翼已经丰满到可以单独支撑起一方天空。鲛牵动唇角。是他小瞧他了。

“Squalo？”

他垂下眼睛，在青年疑虑的目光里看见自己并不好看的笑容。

“Squ你……”

鲛摇摇头，打断山本的话。“没什么。”他干脆地说，“你做得好，不需要我再插手。”

山本偏着脑袋瞧了鲛一会儿，慢悠悠张口一锤定音：“Squalo你在担心我。”

“臭小鬼少胡扯！”鲛大声反驳，差点从沙发上跳起来，“喂这次可是你家小鬼头首领求着我来找你的！”山本冲他笑笑，满脸你说的都对的安抚。鲨鱼简直想朝那张带伤的俊脸上再来一拳。“喂喂这是什么表情？不信是不是？好，我现在就联络总部，让沢田小鬼滚出来自己跟你说清楚！！！”

“好好，我知道。”山本说，轻按鲛的大腿将人推回沙发里，掌心紧贴他的膝盖，“我知道你担心我。”他无视鲛被怒气或别的什么蒸得泛红的脸颊，仰脸微笑，“就像那个时候。”

“……喂只是不想你输给别人，丢我二代剑帝的脸。”

“即使只是那样，我也很开心”山本继续平稳地说，“那时我并没有想过你会来，毕竟战况那么吃紧。”他轻拍鲛的膝头，阻止他开口，接着说道：“这次也是。而看到你的一瞬间，我才认识到自己的确是个混蛋小鬼。”他伸手，碰触鲛的耳廓，摩挲他的颊骨犹如轻抚刀锋边缘，“Squalo，我渴望你为我而来，一次又一次，哪怕我明知道这样会让你更辛苦，却不能不承认，在那一刻，我的喜悦要比愧疚更多。”

“抱歉。”他说，凝视着鲛，看见星光几乎从那片灰蓝海水中满溢，“我就是个贪心的小鬼，并且这么多年来，都没任何长进。”

“本来就是小鬼。”漫长的沉默后，Squalo终于嘟囔了一句，声音干得像壁炉里烧过的柴。他从旅行包里捡出几件干净衣物，扔到还半裸着的山本身上，“喂去洗个澡。换我的衣服。”

“Squalo你不要偷偷溜走哦！”大概是第三十九，又或者八十次，山本在半开放的浴室里嚷。

“闭嘴。”鲛仰靠在床头，闭着眼惯例回答，“你是二十三岁的小鬼，不是三岁的小鬼。”他听见那个大型小混蛋嘻嘻哈哈的窃笑声，从沙沙的流水里欢快地往外跃。而大雪是无声无息的，双层玻璃隔绝了风雪的嘶鸣。落地窗外，月光与雪色明亮到叫人心生寂寞。床头淌落的灯火却柔软得像融化的热黄油，暖气让每个角落都陷进一团蓬松的棉花里。没有钟声，这间渡假屋里的时间如蜂蜜般黏稠。

蜂蜜般的年轻人又在浴室里喊：“Squ，能帮我拿一下内裤吗？”

“……不能。”

“Squ~SquSqualoooooo”噪音持续扰民，“拜托嘛，帮个忙，我的好鲨鱼队长”

鲛骂了一句脏话。

浴室没有门，只用半面粗犷的砖墙间隔。Squalo径自绕过去，热气扑面而来，卷着香草浴露的香味。鲛靠在墙上，抱起胳膊，肆无忌惮地欣赏水雾中那具年轻的肉体。

山本武背对他站在花洒下。热水击打着青年赤裸的肩背，激起的蒸气像一层雾蒙蒙的纱，裹住了他腰腹间的淤伤。山本微低着头，湿透的黑发乖顺黏在后颈上，那里被热水烫出了一点浅红。他抬手撩开碎发，凸起的肩胛骨像雨雾里的一刃孤峰。东洋青年的肤色在水光里如玉般温润，薄而紧实的肌肉随着动作微微起伏，水珠不断的滚落，从脊背滑进腰窝。长年的运动让青年有个漂亮的臀部，鲛故意吹了声口哨。

而被观赏了半天的年轻人佯装咳嗽。“先生，可以把你的内裤给我么？”他转过身，一丝不挂地站在水汽里，大大方方伸手将额前的碎流海往后梳，“我会好好报答你的。”

鲨鱼挑剔地由上往下把爱徒情人打量了个遍，唇角一抬，“喂小子没人教过你么？谈条件前，得先让人看看报酬值不值。”

他们在氤氲的蒸汽里厮磨，不在意被热水洒得一头一脸。山本背靠着浴室壁，将他的狂鲛锁在臂弯里深吻。Squalo上身还挂着畅开的衬衣，下面的长裤却早已不知去向，只剩一条全湿了的内裤，紧裹胯部，清晰地勾勒出挺翘的臀线和半硬的性器。山本的手往下滑，抓着鲛的臀瓣，将他推压向自己，食指贴着布料搔刮臀缝。俩人的下腹紧贴碰撞，硬挺的性器一下下蹭磨彼此。

“这份报酬如何？”山本在亲吻间隙问，手指在鲛的尾骨下方打转。

“不怎么样，你……”鲛只来得及喘着回答半句。山本的手指勾起内裤边滑进去，带茧的掌心握着臀肉，使力揉捏。“不够吗？”他的小混蛋还假模假样地在耳边低问。Squalo没出声，山本张口含住鲛的耳垂，用舌头卷着舔舐，手指往他的腿根间推移，毫无预警地在会阴处一摁，鲛倏地仰头闷哼。

“别急，”山本说，轻吮鲛滑动的喉结，“会让你满意的。”

“喂……还满意吗，小鬼？”在难以抑制的呻吟间，Squalo断断续续地问，傲慢到不在意嗓子像浸了过多酒精一样沙哑，也不在乎此刻正被他的爱徒抵在墙上操得几乎站不住。仿佛是作为回答，山本一口咬在鲛的锁骨上，同时下身深重地一下下往上顶，插在狂鲛后穴里的阴茎蹭磨肠壁，龟头每次都碾压过敏感的腺体，。Squalo的调笑霎时变调成急促的低叫，他弓腰挺起胸膛，红肿的乳头泛着水光，翘起的性器顶部同样一片湿腻。他大口呼吸，吞下呻吟，下面的穴肉却收缩得更紧，一直吞到硬挺的根部，贪心地不肯放弃每一次被插凿开的快感。

“很满意哦~Squ的身体太懂怎么让我舒服了~”山本贴着鲛的耳垂赞美，在他颈侧动脉边吮出吻痕，“我好喜欢……“

鲛粗哑的笑了一声，“喜欢和我作爱。”他的一条腿挂在山本臂弯间，只用单腿勉强在湿滑的地面保持平衡。山本顶撞得又急又快，鲛不得不随着他的抽送不断踮起足趾，肩胛抵着浴室壁滑动，他半仰脸庞克制地喘息，垂落的长发泛着银河般的光。

“喜欢和你作爱。”山本诚实地回答，吻Squalo试图抿紧的唇，“喜欢和你接吻、牵手，战斗、聊天、吃东西、出任务，喜欢和你一起做所有的事。”他放缓速度插得浅些，让顶端挤在穴口皱褶处狎弄，等鲛发出听不清是松懈还是失望的鼻音时，才整根没入插到最深处，大幅度地挺动腰胯，在早被操到湿软的后穴里肆意进出，“或者什么都不做，只是和你在一起就好。”他在狂鲛按捺不住的近乎呜咽的抽气里，舔进他的口腔，顺着下身插他的节奏玩弄他的舌头，含糊轻语，“我好喜欢的是你啊，Squalo……”

鲛在山本的亲吻与操弄中痉挛吸气，溢出喉咙的声音像浴室里翻滚的水汽一样潮腻，令人神智不清。热水与汗流到眼睛里，又从眼尾泌出，Squalo懒得抹掉，在一片模糊摇晃间，伸手捞住爱徒脖颈，将身体完全交给他。年轻人肩上那道伤口在激烈的动作中再次裂开，血水洇红了整条医用绷带。但没人管这个，潮湿的血味像一枚锈钉子，剌得越深情欲越重越疼痛。山本胳膊摁压着鲛的腿，另一只手按着他的尾骨，无止尽似的在鲛体内顶弄。Squalo浑身酸麻，只有承受冲撞的后穴仍本能般吞得急切，肠壁被阴茎凶狠地摩擦，烫到疼痛，可每次被压到敏感处时的舒爽，又令他只能咬着手腕才能咽下尖叫。快感同不停洒下的热水一样源源不断，水花在两具同样精悍漂亮的身体上飞溅，和别的液体一起顺着紧贴交合的地方滴落。山本掐着Squalo的臀瓣，射在他体内深处时，鲛也终于得到了渴望已久的高潮。他不想分辨这具身体是不是因为被射满的感觉才迎来快感的解脱，只是在大腿根与小腹的一片湿泞中，狠狠啃咬混蛋小鬼的肩头，吸吮他撕裂伤口中渗出的腥甜热血。

鲨鱼喜欢血。

第二次睁眼时，Squalo才意识到已是清晨。

积雪覆盖了玻璃，将日光变成了一种灰蒙蒙的白。鲛疲乏地皱眉，盯着天花板，试图回想起昨晚最后是怎么到床上来的。几秒钟后，他决定放弃这个恼人的问题，翻了个身，在浑身筋骨被拆开般的酸痛里咕哝了几句标准的西西里粗话。身边毛茸茸的脑袋动了一下，但完全没打算离开枕头，同时坚守阵地的还有山本武揽在他腰间的手臂，更准确一点，黑发青年几乎整个人都压在他身上。Squalo把他所知的各国粗口挨个在嗓子眼里滚了遍，才终于从山本的怀抱和缠成水草的被子间挣脱出来。床边柜上有倒好的水，鲛喝了小半杯。衣服不见踪影，但暖气充足，鲛赤身走进浴室。

昨夜狂糜的气息已经清扫干净，只剩下一点浴露和雪松味香水的味道。鲛重新冲了个澡。身体内部早被清理过了，但每次被操开后难以言语的感觉会持继好几天。就像那些留在后颈腰肌腿根甚至足踝的指印或吻痕，它们被执着刻意地留在这具身体的旧伤疤上，哪怕很快消褪， 又或被新的爱痕，新的伤口覆没。多半是后者。

一直以来，Squalo都不明白为什么山本武总是喜欢一遍遍亲吻爱抚他身上那些或新或旧的疤痕。不，他从不觉得伤痕累累的身体难以入眼，但也的确看不出这些狰狞的痕迹有什么吸引人的，最后只好将一切归之于那个小鬼的奇怪性癖。

但现在，鲛回到卧室，他的年轻人正张开手脚呼呼大睡。被子滑落了一半，露出山本侧腹大片淤伤。肩头的伤口换了新绷带，但鲛还记得那道犹如要切开整个肩膀的伤痕，看起来就像帮人挡了利刃直落一劈。Squalo并不准备问小鬼做了什么，既然那是他自己选择的代价。只是这一刻，他看着山本身上大团殷红如花的血淤，看着逐渐晕染绷带的斑斑赤色，忽然就有种想要吻下去的冲动。

于是鲛走到床边，揉揉山本的黑发，俯身将嘴唇停留在绷带上。他吻那个还没凝结的伤口，像年轻人每次吻他满身伤痕时，那样的认真与珍惜。

天真的剑客依然一无所知美梦正酣，只差睡得鼻子冒泡。

“……傻小鬼。” Squalo一口定论，抢过被子躺回山本身边，在蓬勃的暖意中，拥抱那具还没有开满鲜花的年轻身躯。

END

篇名出自亦舒《明年为你送花来》


End file.
